


major minus

by enuzv



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Developing Relationship, M/M, No real plot whatsoever, a lot of unimportant technical terms i'm very sorry, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enuzv/pseuds/enuzv
Summary: Huang Guanheng, a sous-chef de cuisine, wonders why his chef de partie, Dong Sicheng always patters around when he does his daily quality control.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	major minus

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Major Minus – Coldplay

Guanheng places the spoon down and does not know what to say. _One._ His _chef de partie_ is two years older than him, so technically he’s the _junior_ here. _Two_. This happens _every time_. One time, Sicheng almost tripped over when Guanheng asked him for the samples of the day’s stocks. Just yesterday, he blanked out when Guanheng asked him about the new _commis_ who were assigned under his care. He suspects this is Sicheng’s way of avoiding him, because he knows first hand his senior is a very capable _chef_ , despite only working here for seven months.

“Is this the traditional _demi-glace_ or the modern?”

“Yes.” Sicheng drags his answer, looking almost disoriented, his right foot tapping on the floor impatiently. Guanheng can clearly hear _chef de cuisine_ Qian scoffs behind him.

“That is not a yes-or-no question, _chef_ Dong. Is this the 50-50 with the _sauce espagnole_ or is this the stock reduction?”

Sicheng stops his tapping movement and stares at the ceiling. Kun clears his throat to interfere, but Guanheng closes his eyes in annoyance and cuts him off.

“Sicheng _-ge_ , I don’t want to give you a lecture on mother sauces, I’m sure you’re better at this than me.” Guanheng takes a step closer and looks up to meet Sicheng right in the eye, arms crossed. “What is it? Are you uncomfortable with me? Do you want another _sous-chef_ to come for the daily testing?”

The taller man opens his mouth to answer, but the close distance is _too much_ and he almost loses his balance. Sicheng grips the corner of the table, his brain is trying its best to form a coherent sentence. He doesn’t have any problem with his work, he can proudly say he’s the best _saucier_ around here, but the problem is _this_. The _sous-chef de cuisine_ in front of him who has a blinding smile and the brightest laugh he has ever heard, and the way he always makes Sicheng looks like a mess because, hey, who can focus on _sauces_ when Huang Guanheng is staring at them with those sparkling eyes?

The alarm blasts off at 08:00, a reminder that they need to start the day. Kun, a witness to the seven months of clownery, decides it’s _enough_. “ _Chef_ Huang, he wants to take you out on a date. Just say yes and go back to your stations, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. 11 works in the tags. I need to fill it in.
> 
> twitter: honeycloudcake


End file.
